


Beautiful Oblivion

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crazy Ancient Ascension experiment proves as dangerous as all the others they have stumbled into since reaching Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> Written for **mcsheplets** prompt #141 Itch and **trope_bingo** fuck or die
> 
> **Fourth in a series of gifts for the wonderful Raphe1**

It started with an itch between his shoulder blades but, slowly, it moved across his skin, sending panic messages through his nerve endings as if he was on fire. The once pleasant and warm sensation had swiftly changed to searing agony and John cried out, tearing clothes that felt like coarse sandpaper from his burning skin if just to gain the smallest amount of relief. Beside him, Rodney was screaming too, his face a mask of pain as he ripped his own t-shirt in his haste to get the material away from his now ultra-sensitive skin.

Lost in the agony, John was trying to pull off his pants and lost his balance, slamming into Rodney and knocking them both to the floor of the Ancient laboratory. He tensed, expecting more of the crippling overload as Rodney's skin pressed against his but instead there was relief wherever their skin touched. He pulled back slightly, seeing the same shock of relief in Rodney's wide blue eyes.

Rodney's arms wrapped around him, chest pressed to chest, but it wasn't enough. The burning itch increased in intensity everywhere else and they were forced to part to tear off their remaining clothing, falling back against each other once they were both naked. John could feel the relief of abused nerve endings wherever Rodney's skin touched him, and they writhed together, trying to relieve the pain by trying to brush every inch of flesh against the other. 

It was still not enough.

Eyes fever bright with pain latched onto John's, wide with the shock of a new realization but John didn't need Rodney to share the Epiphany as suddenly he knew what they had to do to stop the pain. The Ancients had experimented with everything in order to find a way to rid themselves of their physical bodies. The translated description was suddenly making sense to him, making this one of the craziest of their ideas yet. Intense sensation through every single nerve ending, and the only way to stop it was to overload the body completely through the most intense orgasm possible, sending the mind into free fall, no longer tethered by the physical body.

Fuck or die.

John slammed his mouth against Rodney's, hips snapping up against Rodney, and pushing his already hard cock snuggly up against Rodney's. He rocked hard against Rodney, feeling the powerful thrusts from Rodney's strong thighs and ass until every nerve ending sang with an intensity of pleasure bordering on pain, and he came hard. His mind soared, seemingly suspended somewhere between heaven and hell for seconds that seemed like hours.

Then there was nothing but beautiful oblivion.

Seconds, minutes or perhaps hours later, John cracked open an eye and took in the blue-green glow of the Ancient laboratory. Every muscle ached and his skin felt as if it had been shredded and then covered in new skin. The itch was back but it was manageable, tolerable even, and this time it seemed more sensitive wherever it touched Rodney's skin. He could feel the soft whuffs of Rodney's breath raising goose bumps along the side of his neck, but it was a good feeling, reminding him of waking this morning with Rodney asleep beside him in his bed.

"Hey, Rodney?" John caressed Rodney's cheek with a light yet firm touch, smiling in relief as he heard a soft moan, and so thankful that it had been Rodney with him rather than anyone else. The thought of going through that experience with anyone other than his best friend and life partner was too abhorrent to even contemplate.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"That was mind-blowing... but I never want to feel anything that intense... ever again."

John laughed softly. "Me neither. Just good old, normal sex."

"Highly underrated."

They pushed up to sitting before slowly climbing to their feet, and carefully gathered up the torn remnants of their clothing to regain some semblance of dignity. When John reached the laboratory door, it opened silently to reveal a dozen marines and scientists, with Radek kneeling by the door with a laptop connected to the control mechanism. Radek looked up with eyes wide and startled as he looked from John to Rodney and back, no doubt shocked by the state they were in.

"Seal it back up," John ordered.

The experiment would probably only affect those with the Ancient gene but after what he and Rodney had experienced, he didn't want to risk that on anyone else. Radek glanced at Rodney, who sent his agreement with a tight nod of his head. John knew Rodney would explain it all to his deputy later but, for now, some things were better left alone.

END


End file.
